Wherever This Path Takes Me
by Twisted Arrogance
Summary: Something strange is going on with Leah's body and she can't explain it. In the meantime, Nahuel is back in town and things seem to be heating up between the two of them. What will happen? Leah x Nahuel.
1. Purely Speculation

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. This story is purely of my creation and for fun. Do not steal and claim this as your own work. Thanks. If you enjoy it, please be sure to review. I enjoy any feedback that I'm given.

Wherever This Path Takes Me

Chapter One

* * *

It was a normal day in the life of Leah Clearwater. She was lounging on the couch and staring at the television, not really watching it. Her mother was singing and washing dishes in the kitchen, nothing out of the ordinary. For the past two days, Leah had been neglecting her duties as Jacob's Beta and she hadn't seen or heard from him for a while. It wasn't because she was angry with him or that they had a fight or anything. Things had been more than strange for Leah in those two days and she just didn't know how to tell him. How was she supposed to tell her Alpha that she couldn't patrol because she just couldn't phase anymore? How was she supposed to tell him she had gotten her period? She didn't know what this meant, but she was terrified of finding out the truth. So, she avoided it.

She groaned as cramps gripped her stomach; curling up in the fetal position and holding onto her belly. "Ma!" she whined and the woman poked her head into the living room, "I need medication!"

A sigh escaped Sue as she trekked up the stairs and grabbed a few aspirin for her whiny daughter. "You need to get in contact with Dr. Cullen," Sue said after handing the pills and a glass of water to Leah. "Starting your menstrual cycle must mean something," she added and sat in the armchair. "Maybe we could talk to the Elders?"

Leah groaned. "Ma, can't I just hide out here for the rest of my life?" she asked, not wanting to face the outcome. "I just don't want to end up disappointed or dealing with anything crazier than sprouting fur, okay?"

"Leah, it's your life," Sue said with a deep frown, "but I would rather have answers than wonder what was wrong with me. I won't tell you what to do, though. I mean, what do I know? I'm only your mother, I only raised you and gave birth to you. What right do I--"

"Alright, Mom!" Leah groaned, burying her face into the couch cushion. "I'll talk to Carlisle, okay?"

A smile brightened Sue's face. "Good! Do you want me to call Charlie?" she asked. "He could give you a ride over there."

"I think I can manage in the Durango," she mumbled and rolled onto her back; the aspirin were getting rid of her headache. "Let me get decent," she said and pulled herself off of the couch. She needed to shower and do something with her hair, which had been growing like crazy lately. Lugging her body up the stairs, Leah locked herself in the bathroom and took a nice hot shower. "Damn mother, always playing the guilt card," she grumbled as she scrubbed shampoo into her scalp. "'I only raised you'," she mimicked with a scowl.

Once clean and dressed, Leah grabbed the keys to her Dodge Durango and pushed herself into the massive vehicle. It had been a gift from Charlie when Sue told him that Leah needed a car to get to and from the community college. She had been grateful and promised to pay him back even though he told her not to worry about it. A grouping of feathers dangled from the rear-view mirror as she shoved the key into the ignition, the engine revving. She was not looking forward to the lecture she would be hearing from Jacob when she arrived at the Cullen's home.

Pulling out of the driveway, Leah made sure to take her time on her way to her destination. She was in no hurry to hear how irresponsible she was being as Beta and how she needed to keep Jacob in the loop. Anxiety settled in her gut as she pulled into the Cullens' driveway, her teeth digging into her bottom lip. What if there was something truly wrong with her? What if something good was happening? Was she still a werewolf? Would she be able to have kids? Shaking her head, she pushed open the car door just as the front door was opened. Seth came barreling out of the house and to the car, worry evident in his brown eyes.

"Where have you been, Leah?" he cried out. "Oh man, Jake is so made at yo--Why do you smell funny?"

"Shut up," she said and rolled her eyes. "Mom's mad at you for not coming home in three days," she said and watched as her brother gulped. "Exactly."

"Leah, we need to talk," she heard Jacob say, looking over to see the stern expression on his face.

Her brows furrowed and she crossed her arms over her chest. "Don't have the time, Jake, I'm here to see Carlisle," she said and walked past him into the house. Edward was watching her intently as she walked over to the blonde doctor. The vampires seemed to be on edge and that put her on edge. Glaring at them, she realized what their problem was, they could smell her bleeding. That thought grossed her out a bit; was this how they acted when Bella had been on her period?

"Yes, actually," Edward said, having heard Leah's thought. "Sorry to be so cold, it's just unusual to have that scent lingering on you."

Leah scoffed. "How do you think I feel?" she asked and turned back to Carlisle. "You evidently know why I'm here, can you help me?"

"Well, Leah, that's hard to say," he stated in his calm voice, a friendly smile on his lips. "I'd have to run some tests on you before I determined what was wrong and what I could do to help. Would you be opposed to that?"

"No, I just want to know what's going on," she grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest. "My mom's making me do this."

"Can someone tell me what's going on?" Jacob asked, a clueless Seth beside him. "I'm still out of the loop here."

Leah sighed heavily. "I got my period and I can't phase," she said. "That's why I drove up here."

"You got your period?" Seth cried out, his eyes as wide as they could go.

"Let's just do this," Leah mumbled, ignoring her dumbfounded brother.

"Right away, just follow me," Carlisle said and led her upstairs to a room filled with hospital equipment. "If you'll just have a seat here on the bed, I'll take some blood samples and do an ultrasound," he said and gave her a comforting smile.

Propping herself onto the hospital bed, Leah pulled off her jacket to reveal her short-sleeved t-shirt underneath. "You get special permission to have all this equipment, Doc?" she asked, looking around at all the machines. "Or did you use your loads of money to buy all this stuff?"

"Loads of money," he replied with a small smile, wrapping a plastic band around Leah's arm and plucking her forearm to get the veins to show. "You're considerably cooler, Leah," he commented as he rubbed the inside of her arm with alcohol. "I'd say your body temperature is that of a regular human," he added as he stuck the needle into her arm. "How do you feel?"

Leah winced gently when the needle was stuck into her arm, watching as the vials filled up with her blood. "I feel bloated, I have cramps, and I want to gorge myself on chocolate," she commented as he filled the last vial with blood, "how the hell do you think I feel?"

"Yes, I guess that was a bit stupid of me to ask," he murmured as he removed the needle and replaced it with a cotton ball. Taping the cotton ball down, he gathered the vials of blood and disposed of the needle. "I'll run a few tests on these in a moment, right now I want to give you an ultrasound to see what's going on with your reproductive organs."

"How can you handle blood so easily?" she asked as she laid back on the bed like he instructed her to do.

"Years and years of practice," he comment with a smile as he lifted her shirt above her navel. "If you'll undo the buttons of your pants and slide them down just slightly," he asked, turning away as she did so.

"Didn't know you were so modest, Doc," she commented and watched him clear his throat. "Just a joke, just a joke," she added with a roll of her eyes. "Don't you vampires have a sense of humor?"

Carlisle chuckled. "I believe you have met Emmett, right?" he asked with a raised brow, eliciting a laugh from Leah. "Leah, how are your emotions doing? Have you been having any hostility towards anyone? Any ill feelings towards anyone?" he asked as he started the ultrasound, his eyes on the monitor.

Leah frowned. "Anyone like who?"

"Sam, in particular," he stated bluntly, his eyes never leaving the screen.

That was a good question. Leah hadn't thought about Sam at all for the past few days and she hadn't even noticed it. Now that she thought about him, she couldn't really remember why she had been so angry in the first place. Imprinting was a process that you couldn't help, right? So, why had she harbored such hatred for him for so long? He had apologized numerous times and Emily was distraught after losing her friendship with Leah. So, why had she been so angry instead of forgiving? Of course, she had been hurt tremendously by what Sam had done to her, but he couldn't have done anything to stop it. What was happening to her? It was like what happened with Sam was centuries ago, like it didn't even bother her in the slightest.

"Leah?" Carlisle said softly, looking at her.

"Oh, no, nothing," she responded, looking at him. "It's the weirdest thing, Doc, it's like none of that ever happened or really mattered. I can't explain it. All I know is that I don't feel a thing about it anymore and I can't understand why."

Carlisle seemed to ponder that for a few moments before he nodded and handed her a few napkins. "Here you go, wipe off that gel," he said and stood. "I'll test these blood samples and review your ultrasound, then I'll get back to you."

With a nod, Leah cleaned up the gel and fixed her pants. "Do you think I'm okay?" she asked as she got to her feet, hoping the anxiety she felt wasn't showing on her face. Carlisle looked at her for a few moments before smiling and pulling the gloves off of his hands.

"Leah, starting your menstrual cycle can mean that you'll be able to have children and lead a normal life," he said, "I think that's better than what you've been going through."

Leah smiled slightly. "Thanks," she said softly before exiting the room and walking down the hall. It was weird, she didn't even feel like her old, grumpy self anymore. She felt like she used to feel in high school or before her father died. Whatever was happening to her felt like it was restoring her to how she used to be. But what did it mean? Why was it happening?

Entering the living room, Leah saw expectant faces looking at her. Seth looked worried and Jacob looked more concerned than anything else. "I won't know anything until Carlisle finishes his tests now can you all stop gawking at me?" she asked with a glare on her face. Maybe she had spoke a little too soon? Or maybe that was her period talking? Either way, she didn't want to feel like some damn circus attraction with everyone staring at her like they were. Seating herself beside Seth, she sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. Cramps were gripping at her stomach against causing her to flinch every so often. She had forgotten just how painful those suckers could be after not having a period for so long.

"Leah, would you like anything?" Esme asked her in a soft, caring tone. "I could make you something to eat."

"Do you have any chocolate? Or maybe a greasy piece of chicken?" she asked while looking over her shoulder at the woman. "And if it is chicken, could you make it _really_ greasy?"

Esme laughed. "Of course, darling."

"God send that woman is," Leah muttered and sunk deeper into the cushions.

"You're not acting like yourself, is this how all girls on their period act?" Emmett questioned with a raised brow. "She hasn't complained about or scent and she hasn't bitten anyone's head off. I say she's been abducted by aliens and they've replaced her with this less believable copy."

"Shut up, you overgrown ape," Leah spat, glaring at the large vampire. "Your stupidity is annoying me."

"And she's back," Jacob grinned, eliciting a giggle from Renesmee who sat on the arm of the chair he was sitting in. Little Nessie wasn't so little anymore, they thought her growth was going to slow down after a while and it had. Right when they weren't expecting it, she sprouted into a young woman right before their eyes. The girl woken up one morning and had grown several feet, obtained curves that would make a Victoria's Secret model jealous, and sprouted melons on her chest. Jacob's jaw had to be picked up off of the ground for him. Of course, all this was a bit of an exaggeration, but she no longer looked like a little girl. Edward had taken to chaperoning her wherever she went, no one was getting anywhere near his daughter without him around.

"Shut up, Jake," Leah mumbled, running her hands over her face and groaning loudly. "Fuck you, Mother Nature," she said and fell over onto Seth, clenching her eyes shut and holding her stomach. "I hate you menstrual cycle but it's so wonderful to see you again," she added while resisting the urge to punch her stomach.

Alice gasped in delight. "Nahuel is coming to see us."

Renesmee perked and clapped her hands. "He always has amazing stories!" she gushed and Jacob's expression soured. "When's he coming, Aunt Alice?"

"Well, I'm not too sure, but he can't be very far," she added and smiled. "It'll be good to see him again, he promised he wouldn't stay away for very long."

Leah was having trouble putting a face with a name, she hadn't really gotten a good look at him before. She remembered him being the halfbreed like Renesmee but she just couldn't remember what the male looked like. She shrugged it off when Esme held a plate of chicken in front of her. "Oh my God, this is Heaven!" she cried out and grabbed the plate, biting into one of the greasy pieces. "Esme, I've died in pure bliss," she said through a mouthful, her fingers slick. "Don't even think about it, Seth!" she yelled when she saw him eyeing a piece.

"C'mon, Leah, sharing is caring!" he exclaimed.

"I said no!" she yelled and held the plate away from him, her eyes narrowed dangerously.

As Seth was trying desperately to get a piece of chicken, Alice perked up and glanced at the door. A few quick knocks caught everyone's attention and they all glanced at the door. Edward opened it and welcomed Nahuel and Huilen inside, a smile on his handsome face. "Welcome, Alice told us of your impending arrival," he said and closed the door behind them. "How have you both been?"

"As well as we can," Nahuel responded with a smile. "Aunt Huilen wanted a bit of a vacation so I suggested dropping by to see you all."

"Leah, could I speak with you?" Carlisle said as he descended the stairs. "Oh, hello Nahuel, wonderful seeing you again."

"Same to you, Carlisle," Nahuel replied with a smile, his eyes watching Leah as she rose from the couch and made her way over to Carlisle.

Leah didn't seem to acknowledge Nahuel's presence as she followed Carlisle into the kitchen, her plate of chicken held firmly in her hand. She watched the doctor expectantly as he laid some papers down on the counter. "So, what's going on?" she asked, sucking grease off of her finger.

"Well, as you know, you wolf DNA is different from a human's DNA," he began, "as I was looking over your blood tests and comparing the before and after DNA, I noticed they were different. I see only slight traces of the wolf DNA left in your body, Leah, you are a regular human girl now. It's astonishing, I can't quite explain it. It's like the wolf DNA is dormant and your human DNA has resurfaced. It's truly remarkable."

Leah stared wide-eyed. "Do you know why?"

Carlisle frowned. "That's the tricky part," he said. "It seems to me that because your wolf DNA went dormant and you started your menstrual cycle that your body is preparing itself for something. Since you are the only one of your kind, it's hard to say what that something could be. I speculate that your body is getting rid of the uterine lining that built up so it can prepare itself again for reproduction. Because you have both human and wolf DNA, I'm wondering if maybe you're going through "heat"."

Leah blinked a few times. "I beg your pardon?"

"Well, I can't see why else your body would be preparing for a baby unless it was some form of "heat"," he said and frowned.

"Then why would it be doing it now?" she asked. "After all these years of me being a werewolf, why now?"

"That's a very good question, Leah. Werewolves can sense when they're close to their imprintee's, correct? An example would be Jacob and Nessie. Maybe your body senses your imprintee and is preparing itself for the meeting. The original belief was that werewolves imprinted to ensure the survival of their kind, maybe that's what happening to you. I don't know, this all purely speculation," he responded. "I'll look into this a little bit more and try to find another answer for you."

She watched Carlisle leave the kitchen and stared down at her chicken. Suddenly, she wasn't very hungry anymore and she pushed the plate away. "Heat?" her said softly with a disgusted look on her face. How in the hell could that happen? "My imprintee?" she said before groaning and running her hands over her face. "What the hell is next?"

* * *

Please review!


	2. A Bitch in Heat

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. This story is purely of my creation and for fun. Do not steal and claim this as your own work. Thanks. If you enjoy it, please be sure to review. I enjoy any feedback that I'm given.

**Warning**: This chapter contains excessive foul language and mild sexual scenes. Don't read this if you are underage or can't handle it.

Notes: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews and I hope to get more feedback from readers. I hope you continue to enjoy the story.

* * *

Wherever This Path Takes Me

Chapter Two

* * *

Fumbling with a hair scrunchie, Leah pulled her medium length hair into a ponytail. Staring at the long list of links on the computer screen, she sighed and rested her cheek in the palm of her hand. Ever since her conversation with Carlisle the night before, Leah had been trying to find out what went on when dogs went into heat.

"Dog may urinate a lot… dog may get cranky… dog may be moody," Leah read aloud before snorting. "Well, hell, I'm all of that on a regular basis."

Most sites she had come across said that how the female dog, or bitch, acted during "their season" usually depended on their personality. A few sites had said that the dog's sex drive would increase which she could definitely attest to. She had been ready to jump on any male that breathed at this point in time, well, one in particular. "Totally embarrassing," she murmured, remembering what had happened before she had left the Cullen's the night before.

"_So, Leah, everything good?" Seth asked when Leah returned from the kicthen, attracting Jacob's attention as well. "What did Dr. Cullen say?"_

"_Something to be talked about in private," she responded, running a hand through her hair, "I'll tell you later."_

_Seth shrugged. "Sit down, Nahuel was telling us about South America," he said with a grin._

_Looking over at the male her brother was referring to, Leah felt her heart plummet into her stomach. He was absolutely stunning. His almost honey-colored eyes bore into her and made her knees feel like jelly, they made her heart nearly burst through her chest. She had never seen such a beautiful man before; never felt so attracted to a man before. A warmth rushed over her and settled in the pit of her belly as her cheeks burned with a blush. The warmth worked its way from her belly to her lower regions and she unconsciously clenched her thighs together._

"_Um… Leah?" Jacob called out._

_Snapping from her improper thoughts, she looked over at her Alpha with wide eyes. "I… I need some air," she said and rushed out of the door and to the Durango. "Oh my God, what the fuck was that?" she whispered as she climbed into the driver's seat. Leah was in no way a virgin but she had never felt a sexual attraction to any man as deep has she had for Nahuel. Just looking at him threw her into a frenzy and made her want to throw herself at him right in front of everyone._

"_Hey, Leah, are you alright?" Jacob asked, appearing beside the truck. "What was that back there? Did you just imprint on Nahuel?"_

_Shaking her head, Leah placed a trembling hand on her chest. "No, that was not imprinting, Jake," she mumbled, trying to calm herself. "That was nothing but," she began and dropped her voice a little lower, "pure, unadulterated lust."_

"_Lust?" Jake queried with a quirked brow before smirking. "Oh! You want to jump his bones, eh?"_

"_Could you shut up?" Leah whispered frantically. "They are vampires! They can hear you!"_

_Jacob chuckled softly. "Sorry but this is completely hilarious."_

"_I'm glad my misfortune is so amusing to you," she grumbled and fell back against the seat. "What the hell am I supposed to do? I can't face him like this!"_

_Frowning, Jacob shrugged his massive shoulders and leaned against the Durango. "Don't know what to tell you, Leah, 'cept suck it up and get back in there," he said. "Or, you could just run away and not come back here until he's gone. He knows about the treaty, he won't cross the line."_

_Sighing, Leah ran a hand down her face. "I can't face him without wanting to jump all over him, it took all my willpower just to hightail it out of there," she said and stared at the steering wheel. "Now I know Carlisle's theory is partly correct."_

"_Theory?" Jacob asked._

"_Carlisle seems to think that I'm going into 'heat' because my body is preparing itself for the arrival of my imprintee," she said. "But I didn't imprint on Nahuel, I just want to fuck him senseless. So, I've gone into 'heat' but I have absolutely no idea why."_

"_That… is very, very disturbing," Jacob murmured and shuddered. "Well, maybe after this heat thing is over and you've… 'fucked him senseless', for lack of a better phrase, you'll imprint on him."_

"_I don't know, I've got to get out of here, though," she said and started the car. "Tell Seth that Mom wants him to come home tonight, okay?"_

"_Sure," Jacob said and sighed, backing away from the car. "Can't avoid this forever, you know?"_

"_Yeah, yeah," she grumbled as she pulled out of the Cullens' driveway and headed home. Nahuel crossed her mind again; the rich brown color of his skin, the sensuality of his eyes, his entire presence. A shiver ran through her and she felt that familiar heat in her nether regions. Suddenly, images of the things she wished she could do to him filled her head and she groaned. "Fuck it all," she grumbled and shook her head, keeping her eyes trained on the road. She was acting like a wild animal. No, she was acting like a bitch in heat._

Groaning, Leah sat back in the computer chair and closed her eyes, the image of Nahuel burned into her retinas. "So, I am in heat," she grumbled and sat up straight, staring at the computer screen. "But I have not imprinted. So, Carlisle was partly right but if Jacob's right then Carlisle was completely right. Ugh! This is driving me crazy!"

There was a knock on her door and her mother poked her head into Leah's room. "Leah, Dr. Cullen called and said he'd like to do a few more tests," she said, brushing some dark strands of hair behind her ear. "He wanted to know when you'd be able to drop by and I told him you'd head right on over because you weren't doing anything else."

Leah groaned for the umpteenth time. "Why on Earth would you do that Ma?" she asked, scowling at her mother.

"Don't use that tone with me, young lady," Sue replied. "I don't care if you are PMSing or not."

"Sorry, Mom," she replied in a defeated tone. "Do I have to go over there right now?"

"Yes." The finality in Sue's tone left no room for discussion and Leah begrudgingly got off of her rear end.

Carlisle had done a few more tests just to see how her body was reacting. She seemed to be the same as any other menstruating girl, especially her attitude. In the past thirty minutes she had been sitting in front of Carlisle, she had cried, yelled, and joked. Needless to say, she had put the doctor on edge. Brushing her hair behind her ear, Leah made her way down the stairs and tried to get out of the house as quickly as she could.

"Pardon me, Leah, I believe your name was," a deep voice said. "Could I speak with you?"

Turning to her left, Leah saw Nahuel standing a few feet away. "I'm kind of in a hurry," she lied in hopes of getting away from the man that was driving her wild. Nahuel took a few steps closer causing Leah to get a little antsy and fidget with the hem of her shirt. "I have somewhere I need to be and… and I shouldn't waste time."

"It will only take a moment, I promise," he replied calmly. Leah wondered if he was trying to seduce her; making his voice deeper and looking at her through his thick, dark lashes seductively. Or could she possibly have been imagining it? "Could we step outside?"

Melting, Leah nodded and followed him out of the house and onto the grass. "What did you want to talk about?" she asked, trying to keep her voice level. Her lower half was on fire and her knees felt like jelly, she didn't know how she was keeping herself from falling over. "Could we make this quick?"

Nahuel nodded his head. "Yes, I'll try to keep this brief," he murmured, shoving his hands into the pockets of his slacks. "Yesterday, you acted strangely when you looked at me," he began, stopping just short of the forest and turning to look at her. "It caused odd feelings within me and to calm them I feel that I have to ask why. So, why were you acting so strangely?"

Biting onto her bottom lip, Leah tried to think of a way to answer his question without allowing him to read too much into it. She made the mistake of glancing up at his face and into his eyes; her heart began to race. "Nahuel, are you a particularly sensual person?" she asked, nearly blanching at her sudden boldness. "Have you ever acted on pure, raw passion?" she asked him before she could stop herself. It was like word vomit, the questions left her before she even had time to think.

"I beg your pardon?" he murmured. "I'm not quite sure I know what you're asking."

Taking a step closer to him, she looked up at him through her lashes and let her fingers brush against his arm. "Have you ever fuc--"

"Leah!" Jacob called from the house, cutting her statement off and drawing the attention of both individuals.

"Your heart is racing," Nahuel said softly and Leah nearly jumped away from him, her cheeks tinting a rosy color. "Are you alright?"

"No, I don't think I am," she mumbled and quickly made her way towards Jacob. "Thank God you came when you did," she whispered to him when she reached him. "I was making a complete fool out of myself."

"He seemed to be enjoying it," Jacob replied, his mood particularly sour.

Quirking an eyebrow, Leah watched as he stared at Nahuel with dark eyes. "What's wrong with you?" she asked with a hand on her hip and a frown on her lips. "Now you're acting strange," she added before shaking her head and giving a heavy sigh. "I've gotta get away from this house, just tell Carlisle to call me when he gets his results."

"Alright, I'll talk to you later, okay?" Jacob said and smiled at her.

Leah stared at him like he had grown another head. "Maybe you should get Carlisle to take a look at you too," she murmured as she made her way to her truck, glancing back at him over her shoulder. She stopped when she noticed he had gone back to staring at Nahuel with a frown on his lips. Looking over at Nahuel, she blushed when she saw that he was giving her an intense look.

Climbing into the Durango, Leah made her way back to her house as fast as she could. Once she arrived home, she immediately headed for the shower and turned the water to ice cold. She yelped when the water hit her skin and curled her toes but braved it. "You have got to get a hold on yourself, girl," she grumbled, thinking back to the encounter she had with Nahuel. "Why was Jake acting so weird?" she asked herself, frowning when she pictured that look he had on his face. When she thought of the last look Nahuel gave her, shivers ran through her entire body. Leaning against the shower wall, she slowly slid to the floor and pulled her legs to her chest.

The intense, sexual feelings she had for Nahuel were like none she had ever had before. Just thinking of him made heat rush to her lower half and she was curling her toes again before she knew it. "Ugh, I thought cold showers were supposed to help," she grumbled to herself and she clenched her eyes shut. Biting her bottom lip, she tentatively slid her hand between her legs before quickly retracting it. "No, you will not get carried away, Leah Clearwater," she murmured and balled her hands up into fists. "You do not know anything about this guy and your ready to just jump into bed with him?" she said to herself. _He's so damn gorgeous_, she thought before shaking her head and trying to get rid of the mental images that were forming. "Fuck it all," she said and gave in, slipping her hand back between her legs and pushing her head back against the shower wall.

Once she was threw with her shower, Leah clothed herself in her pajamas and crawled into her bed. Pulling the covers around her, she sighed and stared at her wall. "What are you going to do now, Leah?" she whispered before closing her eyes and falling into a restless sleep.

"Leah, sweetie!" her mother called up the stairs. "I have something I want you to take to Dr. Cullen for me."

Groaning, Leah buried her head into her pillow and tried to drown out her mother's voice. She did not want to even hear the name Cullen or even think about going over there while Nahuel was in town. Pulling herself out of bed, she grabbed a sweatshirt and pulled it on over her tank-top. She was going to drop off whatever it was her mother wanted her to take over there and then come right back home. Adjusting her shorts, she slipped her feet into a pair of tennis shoes and hurried down the stairs.

"Ma! What do you want me to take over there?" she asked.

"This, I wanted to give Dr. Cullen some money for doing those tests on you," she said and handed her daughter a white envelope. "Tell me I will not take 'no' for an answer."

Leah sighed. "Alright, Ma."

"And tell that brother of yours I expect him here for dinner," she added as Leah grabbed her keys and made her way to the door. "Did you hear me?"

"Yes, Ma, I'll be right back," she said and exited the house. Why did all mothers have to nag so much? Climbing into her truck, she made her way to the Cullens' house with a sour look on her face. She did not want to go there, she did not even want to get out of bed. Her dreams had been amazing and, embarrassingly enough, she had woken up to nearly drenched panties.

Pulling into the Cullens' driveway, she saw Emmett and Seth outside playing catch with a football. Hopping out of the car, she quickly walked into the house and looked around the blonde doctor so she could hurry up and leave.

"Ah, Leah, good to see you," Carlisle said after stepping out of the kitchen. "I got your results, sadly, there's no change. Anything new to report?"

Shaking her head, Leah pulled the envelope from her pocket. "Ma wanted you to have this, she said she will not take 'no' for an answer," she said and handed him the envelope. "Just take it so I don't have to hear her complain when I get home."

Carlisle laughed. "Alright, alright. Mothers can be good at nagging."

Leah scoffed. "My mother holds the title."

"Are you alright, Leah?" Carlisle asked. "You seem a bit sullen."

Shrugging, Leah gave a soft sigh. "Things have been a bit hectic for me, Doc," she murmured before a loud thud reached their ears. With wide eyes, Leah turned around and made her way to the door only to see Emmett looking a body-shaped indent in the door of her truck. "Are you fucking kidding me? Emmett!"

Emmett gave her a sheepish look. "Hey, Rose and I can have this fixed in no time!"

"No time better be five fucking minutes!" she growled with a scowl on her face. "Do you guys have to be so goddamn reckless?"

"Hey, I'll fix it alright! I'm gonna need more than five minutes though," he said and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"How long?"

"A couple days?"

"A couple days!" Leah cried out.

"It'll look brand new, I promise!" Emmett replied with a grin.

"It better looking fucking showcase worthy!" she hollered before clenching her fists. "Ugh, I need some fucking air," she grumbled and stalked off into the forest, wanting to punch some trees. "I ought to kill that prick," she muttered to herself, slamming her fist into a tree. Crying out, she cradled it against her chest and swore loudly.

"You should calm yourself."

Turning around, she saw Nahuel standing not to far off. "This really isn't the time, okay?"

Nahuel nodded. "I just wanted to make sure you were alright," he said and walked over to her, taking her hand into his delicately. "Your hand should be fine, just a little aching."

"Thank you, Dr. Nahuel," she retorted, eliciting a laugh from him that caused her to shiver.

"Are you always this genial?" he asked with amusement dancing in his eyes.

Leah gave a small smile. "Depends," she replied with a shrug.

"On?" he asked, his voice seeming much huskier than before.

Had he gotten closer? Leah couldn't tell, she was caught up in his musky, earthy scent. Her heart was beating a mile a minute and she was sure her legs had liquefied. "What?" she asked, having completely lost her train of thought as she avoided looking him in the eye.

"Are you a particularly sensual person, Leah?" he asked, throwing her words back in her face. "Have you ever acted on pure, raw passion?"

"No," she whispered airily.

"Neither have I," he replied, giving a low, almost animalistic, growl in the back of his throat. His mouth descended on hers as he pulled her body flush against his and cradled the back of her head. Leah couldn't even fight the passion that was nearly bursting from her as she threw her arms around his neck. The hand on her lower back slipped underneath her sweatshirt and his cold fingertips against her skin caused her to gasp and arch her body into his. His tongue slipped into her mouth and she moaned ever so slightly, causing another growl to escape him. There was no turning back now, she didn't know if she could stop herself anymore. Nahuel's lips trailed kisses down her neck and she gave an airy moan as she clung to him.

The padding of paws against the forest ground caught her attention and she quickly detached herself from Nahuel. He growled in protest and she gave him an apologetic look. "Not here, not like this," she whispered and he nodded, disappearing just as Seth burst through the trees. "S-Seth, what are you doing here?" she asked and he nudged her back slightly. "What?" she asked, slightly confused. "You're gonna take me home?"

The hulking form nodded his head and she gave a slight, albeit disappointed, smile as she climbed onto his back. The trip home was silent and quick, she found herself having to take yet another cold shower that did absolutely nothing when she got home.

"Fuck me sideways," she grumbled as she fell onto her bed and tried to go to sleep.

* * *

I particularly liked this chapter. Of course, I have to slow down on the passion building between Nahuel and Leah, they are jumping into things kind of quickly. This is why the interruptions keeping coming about. Well, I hope you enjoy this and give me some feedback.


	3. Forgiveness

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. This story is purely of my creation and for fun. Do not steal and claim this as your own work. Thanks. If you enjoy it, please be sure to review. I enjoy any feedback that I'm given.

**Warning**: Mild sexual content in this chapter. If you are underage, do not read any further.

Notes: Thank you all for the reviews and special thanks to Stephycats7785. It's amazing, you were right on the money, girl.

* * *

Wherever This Path Takes Me

Chapter Three

* * *

"What do you mean he's leaving?" Leah asked frantically, throwing aside the magazine she had been reading. Holding the cordless phone to her ear with her shoulder, she stuffed her feet into a pair of sneakers.

"His aunt said something about heading back to Chile," Jacob said from his end of the line.

"Bullshit, are you serious?" she asked and fell back against her headboard.

"Yeah, she said they were heading out tonight," he said.

Was it just her or did Jacob sound a bit too happy about them leaving? With a frustrated groan, Leah pouted and got to her feet. "Well, if he's leaving tonight then there's something I have to do today," she said, forgetting she was on the phone for a moment.

"What are you talking about?" Jacob asked.

A blush colored her cheeks. "Uh, nothing," she covered. "I'll be there soon, alright?"

Jacob was a silent for a few moments. "Leah, are you going to have sex with him?"

"What's it to you?" she asked snappishly. "It's none of your business."

"Leah!" Jacob cried. "He's half _vampire_, remember? What if he bit you? He'd kill you. Or worse, what if he got you pregnant?"

Leah sighed. "Yes, because getting pregnant is so much worse than dying," she grumbled and brushed some hair behind her ear. "Jacob, he won't bite me, he has too much self control."

"Yeah, you stay confident in your leech."

"What is wrong with you? You are acting so strange lately," she said with a frown, pacing her room. "You're so mean to Nahuel and you've been ignoring Nessie. Are you jealous because Nessie might have a thing for Nahuel?"

He mumbled something she couldn't hear. "Leah," he said and sighed, "I don't think you should have sex with Nahuel."

"And why not?" she asked, hand on her hip. "What's wrong with Nahuel?"

Jacob was silent for a moment. "Leah! He's going to shoot you up with that fucking miracle sperm and get you pregnant and then you're going to end up just like Bella except you'll die because he can't turn you!"

Leah was speechless for a few seconds. "Jacob Black, I'm a grown woman and I will do as I damn well please with whoever I want," she said, dangerously calm. "I don't know what crawled up your ass and died, but you are getting on my last goddamn nerve. Fix your attitude or don't even bother talking to me."

Hanging up the phone, Leah tossed it onto her bed and gave a frustrated growl. Of course she knew the possible results of having sex with Nahuel and of course she was scared. She knew the risks and she really didn't care too much, surprisingly. She didn't care if Jacob was just trying to be supportive, he had no right to talk about Nahuel the way he did. "The nerve of him," she grumbled, "who the hell does he think he is?"

"Jacob Black, Alpha."

Leah looked at her brother and crossed her arms over her chest. "What does that mean?"

"Leah, Jake's probably realizing that you're growing up and moving on," Seth said with a shrug of his bulky shoulders. "I mean, you have been there through of all of his shit and he's always been able to rely on his Beta. It's like he's realizing that he could possibly lose you and he doesn't know how to act."

Leah frowned. "Well, if that is the case, he should know not to be such a douche about it."

"Leah, he knew how you felt before he imprinted on Nessie," Seth said, "I think everyone did. He never felt the same but it's like now that you don't feel that anymore, he still wants you to. Guys are weird, you know that. We don't appreciate what we have until it's gone and then we want it back. Jake may not have feelings for you, but he's so used to you being there for him and he's reacting badly to losing that."

"Well, I don't have time to cater to his bruised ego," Leah snapped. "I doubt that's the case, Seth."

"It's either that or he's just being a possessive Alpha of his Beta in heat," Seth added with another shrug. "We may not really be wolves but we damn sure act like them. You've been giving off some weird vibes to these other wolves and they're going crazy."

Leah rolled her eyes and frowned. "This is so stupid, I don't have time to worry about this crap," she said and furrowed her brow. "I've got things to do."

Walking past her brother, Leah took the stairs two at a time before grabbing her keys off the hook. "Be back later, Ma," she called as she nearly ran out the door and to her mom's car (her truck was out of service). Seth pulled himself into the passengers seat and Leah stared at him for a few moments.

"Sometimes you get tired of running," he said with a lazy grin.

"Or sometimes you're just a lazy ass," she retorted with a small smile, sticking the key into the ignition. It didn't take very long for them to get to the Cullens', Leah knew the directions so well that she could have driven there with her eyes closed. If someone had asked her to describe the feeling she felt at seeing Nahuel standing on the porch, she wouldn't have been able to. Pushing her out of the car, she gave him a small smile as she approached him.

"Hello Leah," he said huskily, a small smile on his lips. "It's good to see you."

Resisting the urge to shiver, she brushed some hair out of her face and nodded her head slightly. "I heard you were leaving," she said trying to keep the disappointment out of her tone. "I figured I'd come say goodbye."

Nahuel chuckled. "Who told you I was leaving?" he asked, walking down the porch steps and coming to stand in front of her. "I have certain… things to take care of before I leave," he murmured, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"But… Jacob told me that your Aunt Huilen said you guys were heading back to Chile," she said, a blush staining her cheeks.

Nahuel frowned. "The Alpha of yours is becoming a nuisance," he murmured under his breath. "Yes, Aunt Huilen is going back to Chile but I've decided to stay a little longer."

"Oh," Leah said simply, fidgeting with her fingers.

"Would you rather I take my leave now?" he asked, a frown on his lips.

"No!" she cried out. "I… I mean, of course not. W-Why would I say something like that?"

A smirk formed on Nahuel's lips. "You seemed disappointed to hear that I was staying."

Leah smiled; he was teasing her. "Never that, Nahuel," she murmured and stepped closer to him, the distance between them reduced drastically. "I'm glad to hear that you're staying."

"There's really no place for privacy," he said gently as he looked around the Cullens' home, taking Leah's hand in his. "It's disappointing."

"You want some privacy?" Leah asked, a small smile on her lips. "Whatever for?"

Nahuel chuckled, running a finger along her jaw. "To finish what we started last night," he whispered in her ear after leaning dangerously close to her. "I must say, Leah, I don't think I've ever felt this… sexually attracted to anyone before. I must apologize for the indecent thoughts that I keep having about you. Edward is getting very annoyed with me. It's just that every time I see you… I want to make you mine. To ravish you on the spot."

"W-What?" she stammered, her face as red as a tomato.

"I apologize, I'm being very forward right now," Nahuel said with a frown. "I am not usually like this, Leah. When I'm with you, I find that I'm not quite myself anymore. I'm more… savage. More animalistic."

"Oh…" she replied airily. "I-I don't mind."

"That does not excuse my behavior in the slightest," he said, his voice dropping lower as he inhaled the scent of her hair. She practically melted against him when he placed his hands gently on the small of her back. "I need you to tell me to stop, Leah. If you don't, I don't think I'd be able to do it on my own."

"I don't want you to stop," she replied, her eyes closing as her hands clutched onto the back of his shirt.

"'I don't want you to stop'."

Pulling away from Nahuel, Leah looked over to see they had gained quite the audience and that Seth and Emmett were mimicking them dramatically. "How long have you guys been standing there?" she hollered, embarrassment showing clearly on her face. "And you two look like fruits!" she said, directed towards her brother and Emmett. "I do not sound like that, Emmett."

A chuckle came from Nahuel's direction and she turned to see him still staring at her lustfully. "It seems we'll never have a moment alone, hmm?" he asked her, placing his hands into the pockets of his slacks. "Perhaps we'll just have to give them the show they're waiting for."

Leah blanched and looked over at the group of vampires, and one werewolf. Bella had placed her hand over Renesmee's eyes and was watching intently while the rest were between a mix of intrigue and disgust. The disgust mainly coming from Seth, who had turned away and put his fingers in his ears. She felt arms encircle her waist and a chin be placed on her shoulder. "Just kidding," Nahuel whispered in her ear with a soft laugh, "just kidding."

Nahuel detached himself from Leah and made his way into the house, the others following. Bella paused at the door before turning around and walking towards Leah. "There's a cabin deeper in the woods," she said with a small smile, "you know, just in case you two are in desperate need of alone time."

Leah blushed and cleared her throat. "Um, thanks, Bella."

Giving a short laugh, Bella headed into the house and left Leah outside. Leah didn't know what to do now, she had only come over because she thought that Nahuel was leaving. Giving a soft sigh, she shoved her hands into her pockets and walked towards the forest. These past few days were driving her crazy; her moodiness, her hormones, her family, Nahuel. All because she had gotten her period; thank God that was over. She didn't need cramps and bloating to add on top of everything else going on. With a sigh, she perched herself on log and placed her chin in her hand. "I wonder where that cabin is?" she murmured thoughtfully, picking moss off of the log.

"Just a little ways east."

Looking up, she saw Nahuel smiling at from his position leaning against a tree. "Stalking me now?" she asked with a small smile, standing up and brushing her bottom off.

"Quite the contrary, I believe it is you who has been stalking me," he replied, walking closer towards her. "If you'd like, I could take you to this cabin."

Biting her lip briefly, Leah looked down at her feet. "I'd like that very much," she said, a familiar heat building in her belly. He took her hand in his and pulled her closer to him, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Hold on tight," he murmured as he swept her legs from under her with his other arm. Before she knew it, they were flying through the air and jumping from tree branch to tree branch. Despite being annoyed by the wind stinging her eyes, it was one of the most amazing things she had ever experienced. She had never experienced the forest from this perspective before, it was breathtaking.

He stopped and set her down on her feet, plucking a leaf from her windswept hair. "The cabin awaits," he murmured and gestured to the cabin with a sweeping wave of his arm. "Ladies first," he added and followed her inside, closing the door behind them. "Leah," he said, taking hold of her wrist gently. "Before we go any further, are you sure this is what you want? We both know the reason we are here but I could never forgive myself if you had doubts."

"Of course I have doubts, Nahuel," Leah said, giving him a tiny smile. "Every girl does when she's having sex with someone for the first time. With you, it's not as simple as that. We come from two completely different wavelengths. You're half vampire and I'm a werewolf, we're supposed to be enemies. So, yes, I have doubts but this is still something that I want to do. I don't know if it's just the circumstances right now that are making me want to do this but I'm not arguing with it. When I look at you, I feel this need to just throw myself at you. So, yes, this is definitely what I want."

Chuckling, Nahuel took hold of her hand and led her through the hall, looking for a bedroom. "There will be no interruptions this time," he murmured as he closed the door behind him, watching her. "Not your brother, not the Cullen's, and, most certainly, not your Alpha."

Taking a deep breath, Leah walked towards him and pushed herself onto her tiptoes to press her lips against his. His arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her close against him as he leaned down to make it easier for her. Backing them up gently, he pushed her onto the bed and supported himself above her. Pulling away, he pulled his shirt off and tossed it to the floor.

"Have you done this before?" Leah asked him, panting.

"Leah," he laughed, "I am over 150 years old, of course I have."

"With who?" Leah asked, her brows furrowing.

"Jealous?" he questioned teasingly before placing kisses along her jaw and neck. "I'll fix that for you," he murmured and tugged on the hem of her shirt, pulling it off and throwing it with his. In the heat of the moment, they quickly discarded their clothes. His fangs grazed her neck and she quickly pulled away, her hands pressing against his chest. "What's wrong?" he asked, worry evident on his face.

"You can not bite me, Nahuel, not even nip me with those things," she said, relaxing slightly. "Any form of your venom getting into my blood stream will kill me."

"I did not know," he said in a grave tone. "I'll be more careful."

Smiling, she nodded before pulling him back against her. "It's okay," she murmured against his lips as he clutched onto her hips. With one swift thrust, she was left seeing stars and crying out in pure ecstasy. "Nahuel!"

It had been two weeks since Leah and Nahuel had first had sex. Since then, they had been frequenting that cabin almost daily. She rolled over onto her side, wincing when one of her bruises stung slightly. Lifting her shirt, she ran a finger delicately over the several purple, finger-shaped bruises on her hip. A smile formed on her lips and she sighed almost sadly. She had enjoyed Nahuel's company immensely and not just because of the physical closeness they had acquired. During the time they spent in the cabin, the talked about many things. He had told her about his life in Chile and how he came to be born and she had told him about Sam and how her father had died. They had bonded on more than just physical intimacy, they had an emotional intimacy as well.

The Cullen's knew what had transpired between them and kept quiet about it for the most part, except that Emmett liked to make jokes about it. Carlisle had run a few more tests on her to see how her body was reacting now that her "season" was over. She was grateful to have Jacob back to normal, it seemed her being in heat was the reason for his strange attitude. He had apologized to her and she brushed off with a punch to his shoulder. It was weird, even though she was no longer in heat, she still wasn't able to phase. Carlisle said her wolf DNA was prominent again so he didn't understand why she wasn't able to. The only signs that she was back to normal were that her body temperature had risen to just about where it used to be.

She seemed to still be in good spirits even though she was no longer in heat. Her mother was commenting on the glow she had and how happy she was all the time. Leah couldn't help how good she felt, she hadn't been this happy since she had been with Sam. Now that Nahuel was gone, she found herself missing him more then she had ever missed anyone. Fingering the feather pendant he had given her, she sighed sadly. "Leah, pull it together," she groaned, draping her arm over her eyes. "It's not like your in love with him or anything."

Her heart nearly stopped in her chest. Love? She couldn't. There was no way. Sure, she had equated the happiness she felt to be the same as what she felt when she was with Sam but there was no way. She had known Nahuel a little over two weeks and, sure, they had talked about nearly everything. But could she love him? Could you really love someone in the short of a time period?

She laughed softly. "Romeo and Juliet did it," she said, "then again, they were possibly insane."

Sighing, she pushed herself off of her bed and got to her feet. She figured she would stop by Sam and Emily's, she had a lot she needed to apologize for. Now that her head was clearer, she realized just how horribly she treated them and she wanted to make things right. Heading down the stairs, she saw her mother sitting on the sofa with Charlie and smile slightly. "Ma, I'm going to step out, I'll be back later," she said and grabbed her keys, leaving the house.

The trip to Emily's cabin wasn't long and enjoyed the brief silence. Pulling up to the house, she cut off the ignition and hopped out of the truck. She could hear the others rough housing in the distance and decided to avoid them if she could. Knocking on the door, she smiled nervously when Emily opened it with a chubby Liam sitting on her hip.

"Leah?" she said softly, her face holding a surprised expression. "How are you? Come in."

Stepping inside the house, she smiled at Liam and took a seat on one of the couches. "Is Sam here? I wanted to talk to the both of you," she said and Emily stared at her for a few moments.

"Sure, sure, let me go get him," she said and disappeared down the hall.

Leah waited patiently for a few minutes and smiled at both of them when they entered the living room.

"Leah, it's good to see you," Sam said with a small smile on his face as he and Emily sat adjacent to her. "Emily says you wanted to speak with us."

She nodded and took a deep breath. "I wanted to apologize for everything that we've all been through," she said, "I haven't been the nicest and I was wrong. I held onto something that none of us had any control over and I shouldn't have. I'm sorry. Is there anyway you could forgive me?"

Emily sniffled, tears forming in her eyes. "Of course, Leah!" she cried, putting Liam in Sam's lap and throwing herself into her cousin's arms. "Can you forgive me? I was so inconsiderate!"

"Emily, shh," Leah said comfortingly. "It's in the past and there's nothing that can be done about it anymore. We're family and I love you, so let's move on to the future. One where we keep in contact."

Emily laughed. "Of course," she said and settled herself back on the couch.

"It's good to see you happy, Leah, I haven't seen you like this in a long time," Sam said with a smile. "You're glowing."

"I've been hearing that a lot lately," she said and blushed.

"Did you imprint or something?" Emily asked curiously.

"You know, I'm not sure what's happened to me but I never want it to change," she said, her hand holding onto the feather pendant around her neck. "I never want this feeling to go away."

"I'm happy for you, Lee-Lee," Sam said and Leah felt tears sting the corners of her eyes.

"Okay, okay, enough of this mushy crap," she said and laughed. "Let's go outside so I can beat the snot out of some wolves."

Sam laughed and they all stood, heading to the backyard. Leah was content and maybe one day she'd feel comfortable enough to share with them why she was so happy. For now, she was just going to enjoy this new found peace and count down the days until Nahuel came back.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed!


	4. Alone

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. This story is purely of my creation and for fun. Do not steal and claim this as your own work. Thanks. If you enjoy it, please be sure to review. I enjoy any feedback that I'm given.

Notes: Thank you all for the reviews! I enjoy your feedback.

* * *

Wherever This Path Takes Me

Chapter Four

* * *

"Why won't these pants fit!" Leah hollered as she fell onto her bed and struggled to button her jeans. Squirming around, she tried sucking her tummy in but got too tired and gave up. Panting, she poked her belly and frowned deeply as she pushed herself up onto her elbows. "I haven't gained that much weight," she grumbled and glared at her slightly bloated stomach. "I hate you stomach."

Her body seemed to react to her statement and a wave of nausea hit her. Stumbling to the bathroom, she emptied the contents of her stomach and tried to keep from crying. It was inevitable, tears rushed down her cheeks and she grabbed some toilet paper off the roll. Wiping her mouth, she flushed the toilet and fell back against the wall. She was pregnant, she knew she was. She had yet to take a test but her appetite had changed and she was vomiting all the time, her stomach was growing at an alarming rate. The thought of having a baby, Nahuel's baby, delighted her but remembering what Bella went through terrified her.

"Nahuel can't save me," she murmured staring down at her swollen stomach. "He can't turn me because I'll die."

"So, it's true, then?"

Looking up, she saw her mother standing in the doorway of the bathroom with a frown on her pretty face. "Yeah," she said softly, watching as her mother sat beside her and took her hand in both of hers. "I'm scared, Mom."

Sue gave a soft laugh, laying Leah's head on her shoulder. "I know you are, dear," she said gently, stroking her daughter's hair. "You've been so happy these past couple of months," she said and sighed deeply. "Whoever this boy is, you seem to love him very much."

Leah sat up and wiped her eyes quickly. "I should tell you how this all came about, shouldn't I?" she said with a forced smile. "Dr. Cullen said I went into 'heat' and that's why I stopped phasing, my body was preparing itself for my imprintee. My body was preparing itself for a baby. I met Nahuel and felt this intense sexual attraction to him but then it grew into something more and I realized that I loved him. Now, he's back in Chile and I'm pregnant with his baby."

"This is what Isabella went through, right?" her mother asked.

"Yeah," Leah sighed. "Except, she didn't die from the vampire venom, I will."

"Well… maybe this baby won't be as strong since it's more of a human than a vampire?" Sue said thoughtfully. "Maybe, you're werewolf strength will protect you?"

"I don't have any of that anymore, Ma," Leah said. "I can't phase anymore, I don't have my strength anymore. My DNA has shown up again and my body temperature has risen, but I'm still not fully a werewolf anymore."

"This is probably why, Leah, because your body knows it would hurt the baby if it did that," Sue said with a smile. "Or maybe, you're suppressing it yourself because you know it would hurt the baby. Sweetie, you'd be surprised just what a woman would do to protect her child."

Leah smiled. "Yeah, maybe you're right," she said and sighed. "But I wish Nahuel was here with me then I wouldn't have to do this alone."

"The Cullen's can't get in touch with him?" Sue asked.

"Mom, they don't even know about me being pregnant," she replied. "Jacob and Seth would have a cow if they found out. I don't know what to do."

"Well, how long have you been pregnant?" Sue asked.

"I don't know, I've been throwing up since last week and my belly started getting bigger about a week before that," she said and frowned. "Emily noticed my stomach was a bit pudgy when I went to visit her at the beginning of the month. She just passed it off as not having seen me for a long time so I didn't mention anything. I've had my suspicions for a while now, since before Nahuel left."

"Why didn't you say anything, honey?" Sue asked.

"I was scared, I didn't know what anyone would do," Leah began, "I didn't know what Nahuel would do."

"If he loves you, he'd love your baby," Sue reasoned.

"He's just coming to terms with what he is, Mom, he's just now stopped thinking of himself as a monster," she said gently. "What would he think of himself if his offspring killed me? Assuming he does even love me, I have no idea."

"I'm sure he does, sweetie, I'm sure everything will turn out alright," Sue said, her voice trembling. "I'm not pushing you into anything, but you could also abort the baby. This is your decision, sweetheart, you know what's best for you."

"I could never do that, Mom, this chance may never come again," Leah said. "I won't deprive myself of the chance at being a mother or Nahuel being a father."

Sue nodded, pursing her lips.

"I love you, baby," Leah whispered as she placed her hands on her belly. "I won't let anyone hurt you."

Groaning, Leah pushed herself off of the couch and wiped her eyes. She had been taking a nap when she heard someone yelling in the background. Yawning, she got to her aching feet and rubbed a hand on her swollen belly. She had been pregnant for maybe a month and already she looked like she was heading into her first trimester. Walking into the kitchen, she Seth and her moth arguing and blinked when Seth shoved a finger in her direction.

"Hey, what's going on here?" she asked, a glare on her face.

"You're pregnant!" Seth hollered.

"No shit, Sherlock," she replied with a roll of her eyes. "What gave it away?"

"Certainly not you, were you even going to tell me and Jacob?" Seth asked, his body radiating anger. "Were you?"

Leah felt a bit guilty. "Maybe if you came home to even check on your mother you would have found out," she spat. "I'm surprised you and Jacob didn't try dragging me out of here sooner."

"Leah, that's not fair," Seth said. "I've been doing double patrols since you haven't been able to, I come home whenever I can. Most of the time, I'm so exhausted that I just pass out on the Cullen's lawn."

Leah rolled her eyes. "And this is my fault. You could pass out one your bed."

"Stop it, both of you!" Sue yelled, getting in between her children. "Leah, this is not good for the baby, and Seth, you should know better!"

"Mom, this… this… thing could kill her!" Seth exclaimed. "Did you know that?"

Leah became enraged. "How dare you talk about my baby like that!" she yelled. "This will be your niece or nephew, you have no right so say such horrible things!" she shouted and slammed her fist on the countertop.

"Leah, sweetie, calm down," Sue urged.

The baby was becoming agitated and was moving around restlessly in her belly. "You will never say things like that again," Leah said, "do you understand me, Seth?"

Seth stared back at her defiantly.

"Do you?" she hollered and gasped when the baby kicked her stomach, crying out when the baby kicked again and broke one of her ribs. Seth lunged forward and caught her in his arms as she began to fall. "My… my rib," she gasped with a pained expression.

"See, Leah, I told you!" Seth said harshly as he gathered her in his arms. "Ma, get the keys!"

Sue grabbed the keys to the Durango and followed Seth out of the door. She started the car as he laid Leah down in the backseat and got into the front. "The Cullens'?" Sue asked and Seth nodded, looking back as Leah held her stomach in pain. Sue drove like a bat straight out of Hell to get to the Cullens' as quickly as possible, Seth did his best to keep Leah immobile so that she wouldn't bee in too much pain. Once at the Cullen's, Seth gathered Leah into his arms and made his way into the house. "Carlisle!" Sue cried out as she followed him up the stairs. "Carlisle!"

"Seth," Carlisle said in a worried tone as his eyes landed on Leah's belly. "What happened?"

"We were arguing and the baby broke her rib," Seth said, letting Edward take Leah from him and carefully take her upstairs. "That things going to kill her, isn't it?"

"Now, Seth, we must stay calm," Carlisle said before following after Edward.

"How long have you known?" Jacob asked Seth, a deep frown on his lips.

"I just found out today," he replied before stalking out of the house and into the woods.

"Oh, Jacob, make sure he's okay," Sue pleaded and Jacob reluctantly nodded before heading outside. "Is… Is there anyway this Nahuel man can be reached?" Sue asked the vampires, tears in her eyes. "Leah can't do this alone, c-can you get him here?"

Alice came up to Sue and frowned sadly. "Getting in touch with Nahuel will be very hard," she said honestly. "He and his aunt are nomads, they never stay in one place for very long. I promise you that I will try my very hardest to get him here."

Sue burst into tears, letting herself be taken into Esme's comforting arms. "My baby girl, my poor baby girl," she sobbed into Esme's shoulder.

"Shh, Mrs. Clearwater, Carlisle will do everything he can to make sure that she's alright," Esme cooed in a soothing tone. "Would you like something to eat or drink? Some tea to calm your nerves?"

Sue shook her head. "I can't eat anything will my baby's suffering."

Leah's scream echoed downstairs and Sue's sobs got louder. "I have to get up there, let me see my daughter!" she cried, struggling against Esme's grip.

"Mrs. Clearwater, Edward and Carlisle are very good at what they do," Esme said comfortingly. "Just give them some time, Leah will be alright."

Bella placed a hand on Sue's shoulder. "Edward delivered my baby if that gives you an reassurance, Mrs. Clearwater."

Sue seemed to cry harder and Esme led her into the kitchen to fix her some tea.

Alice looked over at Bella and sighed. "I better start tracking Nahuel," she said, taking Jasper's hand into her own. "We may be gone for a while but we'll get back as soon as we can."

Nodding, Bella bit her bottom lip gently. "Please hurry. I can't imagine how hard this must be for Leah, going through this all alone."

It had been a few days since the rib incident and Leah's mother felt that she would be safer staying with the Cullen's for a while. Currently, she was laying on the couch and staring at the fire place, her expression was very detached. Bella told her that she was taking her pregnancy much better than she had when she had been pregnant with Renesmee. That comforted her only slightly but she had become physically ill when Emmett suggested drinking blood.

Emmett, Rosalie, and Edward were out hunting while the others were home with her. Bella had decided that she would take care of Leah because she could relate to what Leah was going through. Renesmee was curious as to what pregnancy was all about, she decided to help her mother. Of course, Leah tried to tune them out when they came asking if she needed anything. She only needed one thing and he wasn't there.

Nahuel had promised to come back as soon as he could, so he had to be very busy. What was even worse was that she didn't even know how to contact him. There was no way she could tell him he was going to be a father or that she loved him. All she wanted was to hear his voice and she couldn't even be given that luxury.

Her hand tightened around the feather pendant and she clenched her eyes shit, draping her arm over them. She didn't want to cry; she wanted to be strong. Everytime she became upset, the baby got upset and she ended up in excruciating pain. She wished her baby knew that it was hurting her when it kicked so violently.

She felt a fluttering in her stomach and a smile formed on her lips as she placed her hands where she felt the movement. "I love you, baby," she whispered to her stomach and laughed when she felt the flutter again. "Maybe you do know when you hurt Mommy, huh?" she asked and the movement stopped. "It's alright, soon you'll be out and Mommy will be able to hold you in her arms and tell you how much she loves you."

"The baby already knows how much you love it," Edward said as he looked down at her with a smile. "It loves you very much too."

She smiled up at him, tears rolling back into her hairline. "I wish Nahuel was here."

"Alice and Jasper are doing there best to find him, Leah," Bella said as she stood by her husband. "They'll have him back here as soon as they can, I promise."

She sniffled and turned on her side, her hands holding her stomach. "I hope so," she whispered as her bottom lip trembled. "I'm trying to be strong and do this on my own but I'm scared."

Reaching down, Bella stroked the girl's hair. "You're not alone, you have us."

Leah smiled and closed her eyes, trying to keep herself from crying. "Thanks," she whispered as she buried her face into the couch cushion.

"Do you want me to take you upstairs, Leah?" Edward asked her, concern in his voice.

"No," she replied. "I'll stay here."

She didn't want to tell them that her ribs were aching again or that her popped every time she moved. Of course, she knew that Edward already knew this from her thoughts but was respecting her privacy. It must not have been serious if he wasn't acting on it. So, she'd lay on the couch and wait. What was she waiting for? Nahuel? Her baby? She didn't really know anymore. A wave of dread seemed to wash over her; helplessness settled in. The baby shifted in discomfort as she willed herself not to cry or moan in pain. She was scared, more than she had ever been in her entire life.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
